Vira Hermes
In construction Vira is one of the primary antagonists in LOTM: Sword of Kings and its sequel, LOTM: A Draw of Kings. She is also a major antagonist in the upcoming LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, where her origin story will be detailed. Vira's true identity is soon revealed in a shockling revelation. In fact, Vira is none other than Eugen Katsuragi (albeit in Astaroth Future timeline), also being the late sister of Katarina Couteau who was killed by Aki Honda during Mafusa Gang's invasion towards Tenguu City. Vira is the mastermind behind all the evil in the first half of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Arc and has a hand in all Sagas of LOTM: Sword of Kings alongside Ara Astaroth and The Fallen. Vira is the evil counterpart of Eugen Katsuragi that was revived by Momonga 10 years later after the current events of the storyline and tried to use her to overthrow Ara and stop her from turning the omniverse in Astaroth Hell. Once revived, Eugen went insane when she learned that Katarina and all her families were killed by Ara on Prime Earth. Eugen developed an evil alter-ego which quickly consumed her sanity and humanity, and later she betrayed Momonga and beheaded all of his underling. After learning the truth of the future, Eugen named herself as Vira and opened her mind to the Blackness, becoming an extremely insane person who displayed hatred for all life. Unlike the original Eugen, Vira has no sense of honor, preferring to switch side in order to achieve her devious goals. She is infamous for working with all three Dark Empires as the story progesses, caring for nothing but her own selfish goal and stepping in the goals of other villains she worked with. She stated she stood on none of the sides of the World War III and is just serving Ara Astaroth to use her influence to achieve her dream of creating an infinite dimension of emptiness, where all life will be consumed and cease to exist, which even made someone like Heis disgusted. Vira is also considered as a Magic Side counterpart to B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 from Tech Side, since both of them develop a tendency of using infection of virus and human experiments to cause mayhem and death everywhere, however, unlike Unit-CM 130 who had an empire to serve, Vira was a complete rogue who never vowed her loyalty to anyone but herself. Her depiction in the story is often considered to be the darkest and most realistic villain from the Revelation of Qliphoth at least in regards in the canon story. Vira is the archenemy of Katarina Couteau for the rest of the story on the Magic Side, having been directly responsible for numerous tragedies in the lives of the Meta-Humans like Ganesha, Kar Shekhar, Mercenary Tao, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker and other Meta-Humans, including the death of Yuuji Kazami's newborn infant, Brain Kazami, and the paralyzing of Kotori Itsuka, and was generally one of the most infamous of Revelation of Qliphoth's criminal elements, becoming the second most dangerous enemy (after Ara Astaroth) from Revelation of Qliphoth. Vira acts as the Right-Hand to Ara Astaroth and is the Vice-Supreme Leader of the Revelation of Qliphoth as a whole, having total command over minor sub-factions like Millennium Syndicate, Mafusa Gang and Leohart's Cult to achieve her plans while working to Ara as her secretary and Vice-General of Qliphoth's forces. Through the story, Vira started as a commander of Ara's Knights of Astaroth but later her intelligence and cruelty gained the trust of Ara and she rised on the ranks of Ara's army. She serves as the rival of Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, who once worked as Ara's right hand but was replaced and put as her Enforcer. Vira and Petelgeuse have fought countless times and both had killed each other, however, Ara revived them many times while mocking their stupidity. While on Earth, Vira was in charge of Ara's army operations against Witch Cult and Iscariot Section XIII and Manufacturing Progressive Sciences. Vira was defined by her insane obsession for Katarina, who is her sister and wanted to corrupt her through torture and rape to turn her just like her; an insane killer who would help her to create a world of anarchy and chaos without laws before destroying to create a omniverse filled with emptiness. Vira is the only type of Pure Evil villain of the whole storyline of LOTM: Sword of Kings that is the evil counterpart of some Pure of Heart hero and one of the 4 antagonists that Katarina Couteau truly feared and was tormented for the rest of her life for being a "thing" that had the face of her now-mature sister. Even though the original Eugen is pure-hearted, she is still a human, and humans are not made of pure good. Even someone as cheerful and kind as Eugen would be driven to insanity when they failed to protect their love one, even eventually becoming twisted monsters. The transformation of Eugen in Vira has a deep psychological moral lesson that even the most kind of people has a monster inside of their hearts. She is an OC character created by Prime ShockWaveTX from CIS Productions. ''Data Overview Appearance Like many demons from Triggers Hell, Vira was suppose to be a demonic and monstruous version of Eugen and had no appearance of human at all. Unlike Ara Astaroth, Vira had only two appearances as a candidate to be her appearance, one is suppose to be lovecraftian horror, which was her first apperance as the authors decided to revive Eugen as one of the Ancient Ones. But later this plot was deleted and a appearance similar to Eugen, but more mature as she was born in the future was chosen by CIS Productions. In the first appearence, Vira was a tragic monster who had her sould implated in a demonic lizard of the Pit of Lazarus and was forced to act like a pet to Ara while spying her. Her death was suppose to be at the end of Madness Sub Arc by the hands of Katarina to free her from her suffering. First Appearance ''' e05e4225b8cf0fe9c0f5f34b3b435.jpg|Vira as an Ancient One '' Second Appearance 56469835_p0.jpg|Vira as Black Demon Introduction Vira is one of the most frequently occurring characters in the LOTM: Sword of Kings fictional work, appearing in almost all versions of the story. He is also one of the strongest Black Demons in history and a graduate of the Valhala War Academy alongside Ara Astaroth, Vira is a treacherous high-ranking Black Demon who turns has the ability to control diseases and virus, a very dangerous and deadly ability that is unique among 700 octillion of Black Demons from Ara's army. Vira is considered the most dangerous Black Demon from Ara's army that appears in the series. Vira is the future version of Eugen Katsuragi revived by Momonga from Triggers Hell as a demon to spy Ara Astaroth and Leohart's Cult but later she finds her place alongside Ara and her army after she noticed Ara Astaroth had already killed her sister, Katarina Couteau on the past and went insane. She is attracted to Katarina from the very start, gaining the envy of Imperia Deamonne, her best friend for being able to live with her. However, Vira reveals to the Black King that she wants to have incestuous relationships (what she claims to be "love") with Katarina by violating her body and mind with her heart's content and drive insane just like her. Through the series, Vira showed to be perverted woman who likes to teases with her underlings and abuse from her subordinates using her authority by sending them to suicidal missions since she believes to be disposable as there are billions to serve her needs. Authors have created many characters in the story based on the appeal of Vira's treachery and cunning; most of these share her desire to lead wipe a race using biological weapons. Vira has the ambition to overthrow Ara Astaroth as the Revelation of Qliphoth' leader and lead her cult to a destruction by pushing them to a war to all forces of the omniverse and create a destructive war that will end everything; all life and creation as she finds death the cure to all sin of the world. Despite that, Vira finds her beliefs similar to Ara and continues to serve her even after she planned to backstab Ara, however, knowing Ara was too powerful, Vira simply decided to follow her and watch Ara herself destroy all life. She has controlled the Triggers Hell at times, but she usually suffers defeat and has become a very reccuring antagonist by manipulating the heroes into doing her dirty work. Vira is ruthless, cruel, and more intelligent than average Black Demons, but also, unlikely to act directly on her aspirations without first securing conditions favorable to her ascension. She considers herself vastly superior to other Pure-Blooded Devils and finds the Hell Lord (the leaders of Triggers Hell) contemptible for their antiquated military strategies and tactics. Vira believes all devils and demons should employ guile and speed more readily than brute force to defeat the force of Light, like all light forces from Paradise and including Celica Arfonia. However, given the chance to lead, she is often less successful in this than most of the villains from Magic Side, who have their plans ruined one by one by the Rogues. While the Black King frequently overlooks her as a threat, authors suggest such reasons for Ara's tolerance of Vira's presence as grudging respect for her scheming nature and precautionary observation. Others suggest that Vira's treacherous nature is welcomed; that without a threat to her command, Ara believes she would become soft and overconfident. Even so, Vira often quickly exhausts Ara's patience; violent-yet-brief verbal and/or physical conflicts between the two are not uncommon. As such, there have been times when Ara has been close to killing Vira for her arrogance and for delaying her plans for her fun. Name Logo '' mark_tribal_by_kuroakai-d4ggv8i.jpg '' Personal information Personality Vira was nothing more or less than a personification of insanity, mental instability, delusional evil and anarchism. She viewed herself as not bad, good, or neutral, but rather a level higher than everyone else when it came to life. Vira believed that superficial and meaningless chaos and selfishness was basic human nature and tried to get everyone to agree with that theory by ending all life through chaos. Vira was very egocentric and vainglorious in this area, as she disliked people who resisted or fought her opinion. Vira took pride in having reached that conclusion before everyone else and viewed morally strong people as naive, immature, ridiculous, and foolish. Vira was also not greedy and had no interest in money or even companionship. Vira was really hard to place, as she knew what she was doing was evil by modern standards, but at the same time, she hoped that her behavior would become acceptable once everyone realized that anarchy was the only way to live. Vira was also abnormally manipulative, temperamental, treacherous, impatient, and above all sadistic. She took immense joy in others being physically or psychologically wounded and even made dead-pan jokes on the occasions. Vira was also utterly fearless and masochistic which robbed Katarina of her pain-inflicting and fear inducing tactics on her enemies. Those traits also make Viraa good hand-to-hand opponent for Katarina despite her seemingly having no martial arts training as she frantically charged at Katarina and ruthlessly wailed on her, something an opponent with a fear of getting hurt would never have done. Similar to Eckidina KnightWalker, Vira left prominent examples of chaos to chance, such as blowing up buildings and using biological weapons in Calirfonia to create the Meta-Humans through the Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus. However, unlike Eckidina, Vira never left it up to something that she could not control. Instead, she let the people of the world choose the outcome. She also left no option in which everyone was safe, and made it perfectly plain that people were going to die regardless of what option was chosen. Vira also shared characteristics with the other primary antagonists of the story. Like Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and The Fallen, Vira did not like the way that all civilizations had existed or functioned, thought that her evil means were justified by their ends, used fear as torture, hid nothing of her plans from the protagonists to induce panic, and pigheadedly thought herself "ahead of the curve," to avoid facing her flaws. Vira differed from the other two by wanting to revolutionize the world rather than destroy it, however, no matter how goals, Vira's ultimate goal is to end all life and creation through the beautiful chaos she created. Vira was also far more maniacal and intelligent than most of the Black Demons from Ara's army. In addition, Vira was exceedingly cunning, manipulative through the use of fear, oblivious to her insanity and depravity, and flawlessly thorough in her plans. Vira's only real setback was her blind ambition that everyone was as cruel deep down as she was on the surface. Vira lacked any fear of being killed in her actions, as demonstrated by when she tried to kill herself with Katarina many times by impaling herself with her, which made her far more dangerous. Vira was also a psychopath and a battle maniac, she preferred violence over logic, spoke in a vulgar manner, and was somewhat insane. She killed mortal beings and Angels just for the sake of her own pleasure, and also had no qualms about murdering humans and even her own minions. Vira was also shown to be a pervert, as she once threatened to rape Katarina for disobeying her. Vira can be described as having two distinct sides to her personality. One the one hand, she appears to be a violent man bent on killing anyone that she perceives as "too safe," and another more loving personality that is far more humane than one might expect from an assassin. To elaborate on the former, Vira is a sadist, she enjoys inflicting pain on others, finding the blood stimulating. Her main entertainment in life is killing, violent tendencies aside, Vira brims with confidence. She has said on occasion that her victims should be scared because they have encountered her. Her hyperactive personality is evident in her combat style. She's exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and is also good with firearms. While she acts extremely reckless at times, her strength usually pulls her through. Vira cannot stand people who believe themselves untouchable and above harm' she almost sees herself as a divine reminder that anyone can die. Vira also gets offended when people say they like her face, especially in a bunch of different languages. She shows a softer side when it comes to Katarina, her sister but does not prevent her from sexually abusing her. Despite what one might think, she is actually in love with her, she has vowed that she will kill her one day, and that she will die by her hands and her hands alone. Despite her bloodlust, she admits that that killing is not a sign of strength or weakness. Though she told the Rogues that mercy towards a stranger is idiotic. Vira was also very foul-mouthed and disrespectful individual; she frequently used profanity and complained towards allies and opponents alike, despite being a "highly religious" (Aranism religion) person.She rarely used honourifics when speaking, and, even then, usually as a form of sarcasm. She was the only member of Revelation of Qliphoth who did not respect their leader, Ara Astaroth, and openly declared her willingness to kill her around others. The only respect she ever seemed to give was to Idea of Evil, and, even then, she was quite willing to use his name as an insult. She openly held her partner, Petelgeuse, in contempt for her habit of blasphemy, love of money, and Petelgeuse's frequent ridicule of Vira's religion and battle style. Despite this, whenever Vira was in the mood to kill, the two worked together flawlessly in battle. Vira had absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people she killed; she considered slaughter a religious calling, and often took considerable pleasure in making her opponents' deaths as painful as possible. She firmly believed that humans were meant to kill and revel in violence, Vira is sadistic and enjoys torturing her opponents in brutal methods, such as licking their eyes out, dissecting them, extracting their brains and ripping their guts. Vira's behaviour in the bordered on insanity; she was frequently heard shrieking loudly while attacking, and laughed maniacally when she is killing someone or collecting their heads as a part of her hobby. Vira also appeared to be quite spiteful towards her enemies (and nearly everyone else), even commenting to Imperia that "I've been waiting for this" ("this" referring to using her ceremony to kill Imperia). Vira's Mental Illinesses (Wikia sources) Lust Murder ' A lust murder is a homicide in which the offender searches for erotic satisfaction by killing someone. Lust murder is synonymous with the paraphilic term erotophonophilia, which is sexual arousal or gratification contingent on the death of a human being. The phrase "lust killing" stems from the original work of Richard von Krafft-Ebing in his 1898 discussion of sadistic homicides. Commonly, this type of crime is manifested either by murder during sexual activity, by mutilating the sexual organs or areas of the victim's body, or by murder and mutilation. The mutilation of the victim may include evisceration, displacement of the sexual organs, or both. The mutilation usually takes place postmortem. Although the killing sequence may include an act of sexual intercourse, sexual intercourse does not always occur, and other types of sexual acts may be part of the homicide. Sexual Sadism Disorder Sexual sadism disorder is the condition of experiencing sexual arousal in response to the extreme pain, suffering or humiliation of others. Several other terms have been used to describe the condition, and the condition may overlap with other conditions that involve inflicting pain. It is distinct from situations in which consenting individuals use mild or simulated pain or humiliation for sexual excitement. Sexual sadism disorder has been found to be potentially dangerous if paired with symptoms of borderline personality disorder or psychopathy which increases the likelihood of one acting on their sexually sadistic fantasies. Psychopathy Psychopaths are people who exhibit a constellation of antisocial personality disorder traits which include antisocial, sadistic, narcissistic, and borderline behaviour, lack of ability to love or establish meaningful personal relationships and extreme egocentricity. They also do not learn from failure and take it out on others. Psychopathy is sometimes used synonymously with sociopathy, is traditionally defined as a personality disordercharacterized by persistent impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, egotistical traits. Different conceptions of psychopathy have been used throughout history. These conceptions are only partly overlapping and may sometimes be contradictory. *Machiavellian Egocentricity: A lack of empathy and sense of detachment from others for the sake of achieving one's own goals *Social Potency: The ability to charm and influence others *Coldheartedness: A distinct lack of emotion, guilt, or regard for others' feelings *Carefree Nonplanfulness: Difficulty in planning ahead and considering the consequences of one's actions *Fearlessness: An eagerness for risk-seeking behaviors, as well as a lack of the fear that normally goes with them *Blame Externalization: Inability to take responsibility for one's actions, instead blaming others or rationalizing one's behavior Impulsive *Nonconformity: A disregard for social norms and culturally acceptable behaviors *Stress Immunity: A lack of typical marked reactions to traumatic or otherwise stress-inducing events Sadism Sadism involves gaining pleasure from seeing others undergo discomfort or pain. The opponent-process theory explains the way in which individuals not only display, but also take enjoyment in committing sadistic acts. Individuals possessing sadistic personalities tend to display recurrent aggression and cruel behavior. Sadism can also include the use of emotional cruelty, purposefully manipulating others through the use of fear, and a preoccupation with violence. There were four subtypes of sadism, which he termed Enforcing sadism, Explosive sadism, Spineless sadism, and Tyrannical sadism. Bloodlust Bloodlust or bloodthirstiness refers to a desire to see blood being shed; it usually refers to a desire to see blood being shed in combat. It can also refer to a literal lust or desire for either the sight or drinking of blood, such as blood fetishism, or for drinking blood in vampire-like behaviour. Pathological lying Pathological lying (also called pseudologia fantastica and mythomania) is a behavior of habitual or compulsive lying. It was first described in the medical literature in 1891 by Anton Delbrueck. Although it is a controversial topic, pathological lying has been defined as "falsification entirely disproportionate to any discernible end in view, may be extensive and very complicated, and may manifest over a period of years or even a lifetime". The individual may be aware they are lying, or may believe they are telling the truth. Sometimes however, the individual may be lying to make their life seem more exciting when in reality they believe their life is unpleasant or boring. Sexual Masoquism Disorder Sexual masochism disorder (SMD) is the condition of experiencing recurring and intense sexual arousal in response to enduring moderate or extreme pain, suffering, or humiliation. The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual (DSM-5) of the American Psychiatric Association indicates that a person may have a masochistic sexual interest but that the diagnosis of Sexual Masochism Disorder would only apply to individuals who also report psychosocial difficulties because of it. Self-defeating personality disorder Self-defeating personality disorder (also known as masochistic personality disorder) was a proposed personality disorder. It was discussed in an appendix of the manual's revised third edition (DSM-III-R) in 1987, but was never formally admitted into the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM). As an alternative, the diagnosis personality disorder not otherwise specified, remains in use in for the DSM-5. A classification proposed for future versions is the personality disorder-trait specified (PD-TS). Some researchers and theorists continue to use the DSM-III-R criteria. The official diagnostic code number was, 301.90 (personality disorder NOS). Obsessive–compulsive personality disorder Obsessive–compulsive personality disorder (OCPD) is a personality disorder characterized by a general pattern of concern with orderliness, perfectionism, excessive attention to details, mental and interpersonal control, and a need for control over one's environment, at the expense of flexibility, openness to experience, and efficiency. Workaholism and miserliness are also seen often in those with this personality disorder. Persons affected with this disorder may find it hard to relax, always feeling that time is running out for their activities, and that more effort is needed to achieve their goals. They may plan their activities down to the minute—a manifestation of the compulsive tendency to keep control over their environment and to dislike unpredictable things as things they cannot control. The cause of OCPD is unknown. This is a distinct disorder from obsessive–compulsive disorder (OCD), and the relation between the two is contentious. Some (but not all) studies have found high comorbidity rates between the two disorders, and both may share outside similarities – rigid and ritual-like behaviors, for example. Hoarding, orderliness, and a need for symmetry and organization are often seen in people with either disorder. Attitudes toward these behaviors differ between people affected with either of the disorders: for people with OCD, these behaviors are unwanted and seen as unhealthy, being the product of anxiety-inducing and involuntary thoughts, while for people with OCPD they are egosyntonic (that is, they are perceived by the subject as rational and desirable), being the result of, for example, a strong adherence to routines, a natural inclination towards cautiousness, or a desire to achieve perfection. Complete Monster Proposal ' Vira'... Or better known as 'Eugen Katsuragi' is the only type of ''Pure Evil villain of the whole storyline that is the evil counterpart of some Pure of Heart hero and one of the 4 antagonists that Katarina Couteau truly feared and was tormented for the rest of her life for being a "thing" that had the face of her now-mature sister. This Trope is almost dedicated to the Free Monster known as Vira who is the head of Astaroth Heavy Industries and has no sides in a war that she is always assuming the role of villain to both sides. Vira is mastermind behind all the evil in the first half of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Arc and has hand in at least 3 Sagas of LOTM: Sword of Kings alongside Ara Astaroth. Vira is the evil counterpart of Eugen Katsuragi that was revived by Momonga 10 years later after the current events of the storyline and tried to use her to overthrow Ara and stop her from turning the omniverse in Astaroth Empire. Once revived, Eugen Katsuragi went insane when she learned that Katarina and all her families were killed by Ara on Prime Earth and later betrayed Momonga and beheaded all his underling. After learning the truth of the future, Eugen named herself as Vira and opened her mind to the Blackness. Using Astaroth Company, Vira manipulates the population of Kassh planet into getting vaccinated for a virus of her own making, the people unaware that the vaccination itself is a virus that will slowly and agonizingly transform their every cell into black cells of Devils, eventually eating their brain and turning them into mindless zombies under her control. Running no tests beforehand, Vira is fully aware that the virus is killing most of the infected, turning them into shrieking, metallic monsters known as Jags, and is amused at the fact that they annihilate all in their path. Within ten years, all of Kaash's millions of citizens except a few thousand are either dead or Jags, and Vira manipulates the last of the population into slowly being turned into her robotic slaves, revealing that she plans to continue her experiments on all of Earths that Astaroth Empire never managed to reach, knowing most of its population will die as well, before moving on to infect the entire 0th Multi-Universe, using her new mechanically "evolved" humanity to set herself up as the only human alive and became a legend in the future, some type of Human Legend in the future of Ara Astaroth that people will worship. ''Saga AA After entering in Time Portal and returned to the past, Vira goes to the past and affiliates with Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro. On Earth, Vira is showed as an ever-grinning lunatic who is Sephiria Arks KnightWalker's most personal and hated enemy. Vira first met her nemesis when she splashed deadly nanoprobes all over the Wataru's newborn son, hoping for the Rogues to excruciatingly kill him, unknowing that it would create their worst enemy, whom she would later go on to attempt to dissect, freeze to death and clone him to create her personal armies of zombies to serve the Revelation of Qliphoth. Serving as Ara's right-hand woman for most of the story, Vira gleefully commits any and all orders given her, the higher the body count the better, and often goes beyond what her orders entail so as to inflict as much pain and death as possible, such as trying to murder two innocent teens for merely stumbling nearby her base, or by trying to annihilate a small village with an Black Grimoire by summoning plagues like rats and hungry bugs to eat the population alive. Her loyalty to Ara being simply a pragmatic partnership, Vira often enacts her own schemes, normally involving acquiring plagues or biological wapons in order to destroy any planet she wants then hold others for ransom while attempting to kill anyone in her way, an entire cruise ship of innocents being just one instance of this. Her own accomplices fare no better than her enemies, as Vira tries to silence a captured compatriot, abuses her minions, and brutally murders her partner, even after the latter assists Vira in attempting to transform all of humanity into Ancient One under her control. Despite Ara's defeat by the hands of the Rogues, Vira never intended to stop and said that she will only left this world once her plan is complete and intends to use the construction of an experimental nuclear power plant in the Middle East by Lusamine's company by joining Order of Terror to start a meltdown that would result in a biological attack in India, America, Russia and United States, no caring who were her allies and enemies, it took not so long for Vira being targeted by all universes like Manufacturing Progressive Sciences was. Unlike B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 who focused only on Prime Earth, Vira used BILLIONS of contacts outside of the planet to spread her influence and increase her biological tests... What was a terrible mistake since more than 506,000 planets turned against her. Yet, in a coward act, Vira used Order of Terror as a bait and blamed them for her actions before cowardly leaving Earth behind after destroying at least 3 continents with her biological weapons, leading to the death of 503,000,000 people. Sith Saga Not showing care to which side she is, Vira joins Zoyineian-Sith Empire and assist Hundun and Jeanne in cruel biological weapons after killing their subordinate, saying that there is no one better than her to assist the Sith Empire. After meeting a handsome Sith, she started to fell in love with him... This is was suppose to be sign of redemption until she meets the pregnant wife of the Sith Troopers... And so, Vira plunges herself in a new totally level of cruelty. She strangled the son of the Sith to death with his umbilical cord before they were even born, and later in life uses an attempt on her crush's father's life by a religious fanatic as an opportunity to murder his mother without drawing suspicion on herself. Several people who interfere with her plans are killed in brutal ways, including a politician who's decapitated by helicopter blades, a scientist who's bisected with a malfunctioning automated door, and a priest who's blown up onboard a ship during takeoff. As a member of Sith Research Department, Vira became the symbol of madness itself and drives Yūichirō Hyakuya's girlfriend, Shinoa Hiragi, to madness and suicide (and finally shows the most disgusting scene of the whole ''CIS Productions' universe) ''and uses Tyrahs, a native race of giant bugs that once lived on the destroyed planet, Bandu, to abuse her for half a day, leaving her with scratch and bite marks all over her body while being impregnated by countless eggs of bugs. She later taunts Yuuchiro with this crime in an especially vile Post-Rape Taunt. She brutally kills everyone within her company who tries to expose her crimes before leaving Sith Empire during the battle of Darth Hades against the Alliance of Freedom. Again showing that she had no side in this long-war and left everyone she worked with to die. Triggers Hell Saga After returning to Hell, the place where she belonged, Vira replaced Ara Astaroth as the head of Revelation of Qliphoth and became a researcher with grandiose plans of a new Qliphoth borne at her hand. In the dying days of Triggers Hell, Vira is confronted by a local Pure-Blooded Devil from Astaroth Clan disgusted with Vira's horrible experiments on the camp's POWs and was even more disgusted with her technology inside of a Magic dimension. Vira coldly shoots the Devil dead and sent all her forces to Astaroth Clan to wipe them out before the notice of her experiments could spread to other Demon clans. With the invasion of Alliance of Freedom on Hell, Vira's ultimate plan is to unleash her virus universal-wide to eliminate any people she deems not part of the perfect Revelation of Qliphoth future and to kill all members of Alliance of Freedom and Triggers Hell together. Yet, her plans fails when she is stopped by Dark Couteau who refused to say that she was once the Eugen Katsuragi that her original self saw on Earth, banishing Vira from Hell. LOTM: A Draw of Kings To continue her quest for power to revive Ara Astaroth and continue her future, Vira finally meets her counterpart, Unit-CM 130 and the two start to work together... Vira attempts to continue her research by draining the Life Energy from a sentient floating island, condemning the island's sentience to a slow, torturous death in the process. When told that the floating island could, if completely drained of its energy, fall out of the sky and crush a town's worth of innocent people underneath it, she smugly says that it's not her problem. She also kidnaps Nu Wa and uses her energy to power the giant rune that makes her invincible to abandon her humanity and become a Goddess with the same of Nu Wa, leading the righteous Goddess to a slow and painful death that made the innocent Hoppou-Chan cry for the first time as she vanished in dust. Vira then says that living beings becomes trash once they're dead and kick her remains. Vira's only drive is her passion for immoral experiments, and she happily perpetuates the strife caused by the DEM's ravaging, supplying weapons for DEM Empire's conquest. One of these experiments is the Creeper Derangea, a virus which causes plant life to burst through the infected's skin, resulting in a Cruel and Unusual Death. Among Vira's other pointlessly cruel actions are leaving Alisa Ray Peram Westcott to die for her failure. Vira is also hideously abusive to her own cloned children: she attempted to body-jack Cyrus in an attempt to gain immortality and poisons Cyrus with something meant to kill him as slowly as possible once she betrays him. In her final fight with the true spiritual Eugen Katsuragi, Vira refuses to accept that there are two "Vira" and prepares to use Nu Wa's abilities to suck her soul essence and torture her by castrating her with her own nails and in her last moments, she refuses to die by the hands of low-class beings and rip off her heart, committing suicide while promising that Astaroth will be back some day, for Ara is eternal. During her whole life, Vira took the lives of more than it can be counted and was the most sinister and dark human that Katarina Couteau and Imperia Deamonne fought and faced many times before running away like a coward and became Katarina's worst nightmare yet. Vira considers life itself as irrelevant, and commits every atrocity she does purely to sate her own twisted curiosity; such cruelty could only matched by her counterpart, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, who was is the symbol of evil science while she is the symbol of depravity itself. Yet, unlike Unit-CM 130, who had a side, Vira was so vile that not even Hell, Purgatory, Qliphoth, Limbo, Valhala and Tartaros accepted her; showing that in the end, Ara Astaroth never really liked Vira, not because she was disgusted of her actions; but purely because Vira could one day overthrow her in terms of 'PURE CRUELTY'.'' ''Biography Original Eugen's Death Revival as Demon Spying Ara on the Past Betraying Momonga Kaash Test Joining Policia Civil of Rio The Lost Christmas The Black King's Grimoire Heart Invasion to MPS in Amazonas The Downfall of Brazil Kruel Rose's Operation Pact with King Hamdo Order of Terror's Biological Warfare The Zoyineian Sith Empire Return to Hell Joining DEM Empire Killing Nu Wa Test with the Creeper Virus Helping in the assault to the Multi-Universe Core Death Legacy Physical abilities and powers Techniques *'Flight''' – Vira is capable of flight. *'Dark Blast -' The most basic energy attack. *'Energy Sense' - Vira can sense blackness naturally and uses this ability to identify fighters who possess powerful energy. *'Vira's Dark Magic' – Vira is capable of using dark magic invented by Ara Astaroth in order to power up people into darker, more evil, and more powerful entities. She does this by launching a beam from her hand which infects the target with Dark Magic energy. **'Devil Hole' – Towa is capable of creating wormholes, allowing her to travel through time and obtain allies from other timelines. *'Demon Breaker mind control' – Using her hand, Towa can launch a beam that transforms the entity hit into a Black Demon. **'Resurrection' – Vira can revive people when turning them into Black Demons. **'Size Manipulation' – Using her Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus, Vira can shrink or grow someone under her control. *'Bloody Sauce' - Vira fires a dark energy sphere that splits into five, and slows the opponent on impact. *'Position Shift' - Vira fires a black blast that causes her and her opponent to switch positions. *'Time Bullet' - Vira traps the opponent in a sphere of dark energy and sucks their life energy. *'Energy Release' - A technique used by Vira to charge energy. *'Magic Vanish' - Vira warps off the battlefield for a few seconds before reappearing. *''' Energy Zone''' - Vira Ultimate Skill where she throws cut her own hand and throws into the ground creating a energy zone with her blood by staining the sky and ground with black blood. Everyone inside of it will lose life energy as well as their powers. At times, this ability can summon demonic spirits that will try to possess the people inside of the zone to control them. Deceased people will have their blood sucked by the shield above them to increase the size of the area. This ability is use by Heis during the battle of Tenguu City's airport in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - I Love You. *'Minus Kili Zone' - Dark Vira's technique where she throws her blood near the opponent, and draws a pentagram symbol with her blood, creating a magic circle to hit the opponent with an blood explosion of acid in it. *'Merge' - Vira possesses the power to merge people. *'Supervillain Granting' - A powerful spell created by Vira, which allows a user to shave off life in order to transform and achieve a greater level of power. **'Fruit of the Tree of Qliphoth' - An amplified variant of the Fruit of Tree of Qliphoth developed by Vira to allow for an unfinished non-transformation variant of the Supervillain form. *'Creeper Virus' - Vira has total control over the Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus and can use it as she wishes, including infecting her own body to turn it radiotive and dangerous to people nearby. She can also use it to create different subjects. Vira's virus was based in Ara's Blackness. *'Familiar' - Like Ara, Vira can also uses people that she sucked the blood from to turn them into her familiar. However, she only consumed Gods and has a few familiars living inside of her as a result, however, her familiars powe level are extremely massive and dangerous as they can destroy Earth 900 times with their energy. ''Blood Skills Demonic Skills Physical Prowess Power Level CIS Status Combat Strength Major Battles Relationships Ara Astaroth Katarina Couteau Original Eugen Sephiria Arks KnightWalker Petelgeuse-Rommanne Conti Imperia Deamonne B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 Black Raven Akihiro Kurata Lucy Sheev KnightWalker Burckhardt Heis Black King Kruel Rose Travon Tomas Sev Asmodeus Future Maria Arzonia Idea of Evil The Fallen Ellen Mira Mathers Hundun Jeanne The Morrigan Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant The Fallen's Essence Lucas Kellan Matt Butcher Katya Isis Maxwell Maeve Kotori Itsuka Family Katsuragi Family Couteau Family Eve Fullbuster Bismarck Bodewig Shiva Officer Elenna Eckidina KnightWalker Sasha Leohart the Prince of Hell Demonio Goals In General Saga AA Sith Saga Hell Saga LOTM: A Draw of Kings Theme Song Theme Song 1 Theme Song 2 List of Victims Quotes *"I think we are just insects, we live a bit and then die and that’s the lot. There’s no mercy in things. There’s not even a Great Beyond. There’s nothing. Even if there is a Hell or Paradise, nothing will change. Life is irrelevant... Even life beyond death sucks. My purpose to end all life in both worlds... Worlds of the living and astral. So, all souls will have nowhere to go... And finally, we'll meet Death itself. A space filled with nothing but EMPTINESS!"'' *''"There's nothing in this world to believe in."'' *''"There was never any meaning. The world is meaningless, humans are born with no purpose, live for no reason, and die for nothing, because this world is pointless, and our lives are aimless."'' *''"It's like we're walking through a maze of sorts. There are always so many paths to choose from. We pick a path, and we follow it. You people walk your path believing that something you desire is waiting for you. I walk it to confirm that there is nothing there."'' *''"Life is meaningless! Chaos! The universe has no center! Its creator is a drooling idiot!"'' *''"Our choices, personality, and identities are meaningless. If the shadows desire it, a saint can become a monster, and a monster can become a saint. It doesn't matter if it's not a choice we'd make, that it goes against our true nature, and it ignores or discards traits we've already shown. There is no point to any of it."'' *''"Let me lick you, sister! Your eyes! Your legs! Your mouth! Your armpits! Your feet! Your nails! Your ears! Your pussy! EVERYTHING! Let's enjoy this moment while we still have life! After all, life sucks anyway!"'' *''Well, Black King... I'm going to Brazil now. I have my own business in Rio de Janeiro. I requested more civilians to my experiments in Rio to your Black Demons. According to my Omniscience, the Rogues are going to Brazil in some days..."'' *''"Nothing survives. Not your parents. Not your children. Not.... even.... stars."'' *''"Take a look at the world - chaos. Because people like you, paper-pushers and politicians, are too spineless to do what needs to be done - so I made an alliance to put the power where it should be, and now you want to throw it away for the sake of democracy, whatever the hell that is? How predictably moronic. But then isn't that what 'M' stands for - 'moron'?"'' *''"Nothing is tragic. Everything is unreal."'' *''"The preciousness of limited life, the beauty of death. You're intoxicated by that narcissism of life. It's such an incredibly human choice."'' *''"Remove the shadow from the light, the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death! Let's die together, sister! To an infinite space of EMPTINESS!"'' *''"As you wish, Astaroth King!"'' *''"Give me a break, sweetheart. There's no such thing as innocent. It must suck to be so stupid."'' *''"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."'' *''"This world is a machine. A machine for pigs! Fit only for the slaughtering of pigs! That's love this world but I hate it at the same time!"'' *''"They are all meaningless. Better that I destroy them! Better yet, I shall make it as if they never existed at all!"'' *''"All ends in obliteration—love in hatred, life in death, and light in empty darkness. This is your fate too, Maria Arzonia. Black Raven... Kill your best friend."'' ''Quotes to and about Vira *"You're a freak. I think I was right about killing all humans from this planet... Because you're the very personification of evil from all humans... Even people like that girl have this side." - Heis'' *''"Capricious, impulsive, violent and aggressive she certainly is, but to dismiss her as just plain crazy is to underestimate her shrewdness, her ruthless cunning and her capacity to consolidate power with calculated terror." - Sephiria Arks KnightWalker'' *''"She is not the real Eugen, Katarina! Don't make your emotion blind your judgement." - Matt Butcher'' *''"Eugen... No, Vira, how the hell you have nerves to call me heartless? To call me a monster? I can feel your sister, Katarina Couteau, wept in blood because of what you did. You wronged this world, and I'm gonna make things right, you traitorous savage... You're the False Eugen." - Future Maria Arzonia'' *''" I must keep an eye on her moves... Between all people I don't want to mess up with... It's her... She is a danger to all life and death. The only human who can even make the Supreme Devil cower in fear... Vira." - The Black King'' *''"You sick slut! Don't pretend to be human!" - Kyouhei Kannazuki'' *''- Suzuya: You've destroyed a beautiful planet.. You're horrible person.'' **''- Vira: Your planet was doomed from the beginning. Like all life... So why do you bother?'' *''"You're not an magician. You're just a perverted killing maniac!" - Katya'' *''"Why do you continue to follow your orders while you betray your superiors? Why did you come here? Well, I'll tell you then. You enjoy all the killing, that's why. Are you denying it? Haven't you already killed most of my comrades?" - Mana Takamiya'' *''"There is a reason you continue to destroy this world. There is a reason you continue to "RAPE" it with your heart's content. You. You are wracked with a perverted sentimentality." - Nu Wa's last words in Astaroth Future'' ''Gallery Vira granblue fantasy drawn by kanno takanori sample-a825b3233adec6f0b49c47fac5a138d2.jpg 56301489 p0.png 63776545 p0.png 57139918 p0.png 48168101 p0 master1200.jpg vira__summer_ver___by_chalollita-dazxuhn.jpg granblue_fantasy_collab_by_dumplingyumyum-dbdp9vu.png 5276546 (6).jpg 5276546 (14).jpg 5276546 (19).jpg 5276546 (25).jpg 5276546 (36).jpg 5276546 (40).jpg 5276546 (30).jpg 5276546 (15).png 5276546 (42).jpg 5276546 (47).jpg 5276546 (16).png 5276546 (54).jpg 5276546 (43).jpg 5276546 (19).png 5276546 (60).jpg 5276546 (65).jpg 5276546 (49).jpg 5276546 (64).jpg 5276546 (66).jpg 5276546 (22).png 5276546 (70).jpg 5276546 (87).jpg 5276546 (1).jpg 5276546 (166).jpg 5276546 (162).jpg 5276546 (160).jpg 5276546 (159).jpg 5276546 (157).jpg 5276546 (155).jpg 5276546 (154).jpg 5276546 (152).jpg 5276546 (149).jpg 5276546 (145).jpg 5276546 (138).jpg 5276546 (89).jpg 5276546 (146).jpg 5276546 (84).jpg 5276546 (95).jpg 5276546 (27).png 5276546 (98).jpg 5276546 (85).jpg 5276546 (107).jpg 5276546 (105).jpg 5276546 (31).png 5276546 (113).jpg 5276546 (132).jpg 5276546 (130).jpg 5276546 (46).png 5276546 (6).png 5276546 (48).png 5276546 (121).jpg Trivia Real-Life Inspirations Zodiac Killer The Zodiac Killer was a serial killer who operated in northern California in the late 1960s and early 1970s. The killer's identity remains unknown. The Zodiac murdered victims in Benicia, Vallejo, Lake Berryessa, and San Francisco between December 1968 and October 1969. Four men and three women between the ages of 16 and 29 were targeted. The killer originated the name "Zodiac" in a series of taunting letters sent to the local Bay Area press. These letters included four cryptograms (or ciphers). Of the four cryptograms sent, only one has been definitively solved. Suspects have been named by law enforcement and amateur investigators, but no conclusive evidence has surfaced. The San Francisco Police Department (SFPD) marked the case "inactive" in April 2004, but re-opened it at some point prior to March 2007. The case also remains open in the city of Vallejo, as well as in Napa County and Solano County. The California Department of Justice has maintained an open case file on the Zodiac murders since 1969. Red Light Burglar João Acácio Pereira da Costa (June 24th, 1942 - January 5th, 1998) was a notorious Brazilian thief. Due to his reported habit of committing crimes during midnight with a red light lantern, he was nicknamed ”Bandido da Luz Vermelha” (Red Light Burglar). An orphan, he always committed small thefts to survive. He lived his adolescence in Santos, committing thefts in São Paulo, which served to not raise suspicion over him. He always stole from mansions, cutting the energy of the place and using a handkerchief to hide his face, using the red lantern to illuminate the place. The local police took six years to identify him after he left fingerprints in the windows of a mansion. João was obssessed with red, saying it was the color of the devil and satanism as loved the color of the blood of his victims which he considered to be the symbol of chaos and violence. He was finally arrested in 1967 and condemned for theft and murder. João was responsable for at least 77 robberies, 2 homicides, 2 thievery, 7 attempt homicide and 100 rapes. After 30 years imprisoned, he was freed in 1997 (30 years is the maximum sentence in Brazil) but was murdered four months after, when he was called to live in the house of a fisherman. However, one day, João tried to rape and kill the family of the fisherman and was shot by the former. Ivan Milat Ivan Milat is a Serial Killer that occurred in New South Wales, Australia during the 1990s. The bodies of seven missing young people aged 19 to 22 were discovered partly buried in the Belanglo State Forest, 15 kilometres (9.3 mi) south west of the New South Wales town of Berrima. Five of the victims were international backpackers visiting Australia (three German, two British), and two were Australian travellers from Melbourne. Responsable for the backpacker murders were a spate of serial killings that took place in New South Wales, Australia, between 1989 and 1993, committed by Ivan Milat. The bodies of seven missing young people aged 19 to 22 were discovered partially buried in the Belanglo State Forest, 15 kilometres (9.3 mi) south west of the New South Wales town of Berrima. Five of the victims were foreign backpackers visiting Australia (three German, two British), and two were Australian travellers from Melbourne. Milat was convicted of the murders 27 July 1996 and is currently serving seven consecutive life sentences, as well as 18 years without parole, at the maximum-security Goulburn Correctional Centre. Richard Treton Chase Richard Trenton Chase (May 23, 1950 – December 26, 1980) was an American serial killer who killed six people in a span of a month in Sacramento, California. He was nicknamed "The Vampire of Sacramento" because he drank his victims' blood and cannibalized their remains. Richard Trenton Chase was known to be a schizophrenic psychopath, started with animals, the moved on to humans. He cannibalized every victim he killed. By the age of 10, he showed signs of the Macdonald Triad: he suffered with Enuresis,Pyromania, and zoosadism. Chase was convinced to commit suicide by inmates at San Quentin Prison, and on December 26,1980, he did just that, ingesting pills that he hid while incarcerated. Charles Manson Charles Milles Manson (born Charles Milles Maddox, November 12, 1934) is an American convicted mass murderer and former cult leader who led what became known as the Manson Family, a quasi-commune that arose in California in the late 1960s. Manson's followers committed a series of nine murders at four locations in July and August 1969. In 1971 he was found guilty of first-degree murder and conspiracy to commit murder for the deaths of seven people – most notably of the actress Sharon Tate – all of which were carried out by members of the group at his instruction. Manson also received first-degree murder convictions for two other deaths. He is currently serving multiple life sentences at California State Prison in Corcoran. Manson believed in what he called "Helter Skelter", a term he took from the Beatles' song of the same name. Manson believed Helter Skelter to be an impending apocalyptic race war, which he described in his own version of the lyrics to the Beatles' song. He believed the murders would help precipitate that war. From the beginning of his notoriety, a pop culture arose around him in which he ultimately became an emblem of insanity, violence and the macabre. At the time the Family began to form, Manson was an unemployed former convict, who had spent half of his life in correctional institutions for a variety of offenses. Before the murders, he was a singer-songwriter on the fringe of the Los Angeles music industry, chiefly through a chance association with Dennis Wilson, drummer and founding member of the Beach Boys. After Manson was charged with the crimes of which he was later convicted, recordings of songs written and performed by him were released commercially. Various musicians have covered some of his songs. Heinrich Himmler Heinrich Himmler (October 7th, 1900 - May 23rd, 1945) was one of the most powerful men in Nazi party during its rule of Germany - second only to Hitler in power Himmler was the overseer of the concentration camps, extermination camps and killing squads - he was the architect of the Holocaust (the mass murder of millions Jews as well as Roma, prisoners of war, Poles, communists, homosexuals, people with disabilities and other so-called "life unworthy for life"). The holocaust would not have happened if not for this man. He tried to breed a master race of Nordic appearance, the Aryan race. His plans for racial purity were ended by Hitler’s vanity in making rash military decisions rather than letting his generals make them, thus ending the war prematurely. Himmler was captured after the war. He unsuccessfully tried to negotiate with the west, and was genuinely shocked to be treated as a criminal upon capture. He committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide capsule he had bit upon. Lavinia Fisher Lavina Fisher (1793 - Feburary 18th, 1820) is said to be the first female American serial killer. She and her husband John lived in Charleston, South Carolina where they preyed on wealthy tourists. Lavinia interrogated the tourists about their lives, then invited them up to their hotel room where they were offered poisoned tea. Once they were out cold, her husband would stab them to death. One guest, John Peebles, was offered tea, but hated it; and secretly poured it out. But he found Lavinia's prying questions suspicious, so he slept in a chair in the room.instead of in the bed. When he discovered what she and her husband were up to, he jumped out and alerted the authorities. Lavinia tried to use her marriage to John to avoid being executed by claiming they could not execute a married woman. John allegedly converted to Catholicism, but he was executed. Now with no excuse, Lavinia threw herself off the gallows. But the noose did not snap her neck; it took about 15 minuted for her to die. It is said that she haunts the Old Charleston Jail. Attila the Hun Attila the Hun (406? – March of 453) was considered one of the most feared leaders of his time. After coming to power, he killed his brother, Bleda, so that no one in his family could oppose him. He mounted an attack on the Romans, both on their East and West sections, for the purpose of plundering gold and satisfying his psycho sadistic mind. One city, Naissus, was utterly destroyed, the corpses of its massacred citizens clogging up the Danube River for years. Many other cities would fall, and the poor citizens would be brutally slaughtered while Attila watched with delight. He used his fearsome reputation to create a massive extortions racket, gaining ever-increasing amounts of gold from the terrified Romans for the purpose of keeping him away. He would also impale deserters through the rectum, leaving them to die slowly over a period of two days. He was also a polygamist, and one of his wives fed him two of his sons for dinner out of jealousy for the boys' mother, though Attila, whose one redeeming quality was that he was apparently a loving father, did not know of this. Ed Gein'' Edward Theodore Gein (August 27th, 1906 July 26th, 1984) was an American serial killer also known as "The Mad Butcher". Gein is widely regarded among the most infamous serial killers in American history, his only two confirmed victims were Bernice Worden and Mary Hogan, however the real number is believed to have spanned much higher. Aside from the murders, Gein was known for human trophy collecting and robbed bones and flesh from many local graveyards in his hometown of Plainfield, Wisconsin were most of his crime were committed. Ed Gein was obsessively devoted to his mother, a religious fanatic. After her death, Gein began robbing graves—keeping body parts as trophies, practicing necrophilia, and experimenting with human taxidermy. He then turned to murder, killing at least two women in 1957. Gein inspired film characters Norman Bates (Psycho), Jame Gumb (The Silence of the Lambs) and Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre). Obsessively devoted to his mother until her death in 1945, Gein never left home or dated women. After she died, he became increasingly deranged and eventually began prowling cemeteries to unearth recently buried female corpses. He would cut off body parts and keep them as trophies, returning the corpses seemingly undisturbed to their graves. In 1954, Ed Gein turned from grave robbing to murder, a task he was less meticulous about. Police implicated him in the murders of two women in 1957. During the investigations, police learned that he had practiced necrophilia and experimented with human taxidermy. That same year, Gein pleaded not guilty by reason by insanity. He was found unfit to stand trial and committed to a mental hospital for criminals. Nearly ten years later, he would be declared fit to stand trial and was ultimately found guilty of murder. He was confined in various criminal psychiatric institutions, including the Central State Hospital in Wisconsin and the Mendota Mental Health Institute, where he died of respiratory and heart failure due to cancer, on July 26, 1984, at age 77. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Fallen Hero Category:Complete Monsters Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Balam Alliance Category:Triggers Hell Category:Demon Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Sister of Hero Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Niece Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Monsters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Scary Characters Category:Perverts Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sith Empire Category:The Dreaded Category:Alternate Form Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Order of Terror Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Characters from Future Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Traitors Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Mass Murderers Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Blondes Category:The Heavy Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Evil Counterparts Category:CIS Productions Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturers Category:Child Murderer Category:Poisoners Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Human haters Category:God haters Category:Love Haters Category:Child Haters Category:Crime Bosses Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Immortals Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Former Humans Category:Xenophobes Category:Racists Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Teenage Villains Category:Second in Command Category:Sorceress Category:Assassins Category:Cowards Category:Soul Stealers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Extortionists Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Sibling Category:Cannibals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Generals Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Narcissist Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Rapists Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadomasochists Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Minion Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Cheaters Category:Tricksters Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Gaolers Category:Heretics Category:Curse Users Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Dark Legacy Category:Enforcer Category:Evil from the past Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Frauds Category:Liars